


Winter in Berlin

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: austvshows100, Drabbles, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AusTVShows100's Past Characters challenge. Max's story of being in Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter in Berlin

It had taken Diver six months to learn German, but he thought it would be worth it. Max had just appeared in Berlin, on the run from what he had seen in Africa again. He'd written to suggest they meet up, but Diver hadn't replied.

Instead he'd tracked Max down, waited for a fellow journalist to appear and chosen his loudest Hawaiian shirt. He rubbed his arms briskly before pushing the door open.

"Grüß Gott," he called across the bar. "Mullet! How're you going?"

Max looked annoyed, but the dickhead beside him looked impressed. This was going to be fun.


End file.
